


Tell Me Honestly, Would You Still Love Me the Same?

by Aurora_Frost



Series: Phineas/Ferb One-Shots [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Frost/pseuds/Aurora_Frost
Summary: Phineas is scared to come out to his family, especially Ferb. Why? It's because Phineas has a huge crush on his step-brother and is scared that his family and friends will hate him after he comes out.Characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" MarshAnd yes, the title is from the song "Locked Away"
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Buford van Stomm, Candace Flynn & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Series: Phineas/Ferb One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129523
Kudos: 11





	Tell Me Honestly, Would You Still Love Me the Same?

**Author's Note:**

> No flames please. I don't want to be criticized for having my own opinions about a certain ship. If you don't like this one-shot and the ship, click the back button, it's as simple as that. 
> 
> This is inspired by lmaoimsosorry's one-shot, crushes are difficult when you don't know you're gay

Phineas’ POV

To be honest...I’m scared. Since I was twelve, I’ve had a huge crush on my step-brother, Ferb. I’m now sixteen and I want to come out to my family and friends but I’m afraid of what they would think. Will they still love and care for me? Will they disown me? I’ll have to wait and see. 

The first person I came out to was Isabella, which was a shock considering she’s had a crush on me for ages. I was sitting under my tree, alone, when she walked in.

“Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?” I looked up. 

“Oh, hey Isabella. I’m just thinking.”

“Thinking? Thinking about what?” A deep sigh left my lips.

“Isabella, promise you won’t hate me?”

“Phineas, I would never hate you! Tell me what’s on your mind.” I stood up and walked towards my raven-haired friend.

“Isabella...I’m gay.” Isabella looked shocked and heartbroken but immediately took my hands when she saw that I was about to cry.

“Phineas, it’s okay. I accept you for you. Do you know the boy you have a crush on?” I nodded my head. “Well...go get him. You’re still my best friend, just remember that okay?”

“Okay, see you later Isabella.”

“See you later, Phineas.”

A few days later

The next person I came out was Baljeet, who knew that I had a crush on Ferb for the past four years. It was a rainy day and I was sitting in my living room, watching TV when the doorbell rang.

“Hey ‘Jeet.” My Indian friend smiled.

“Hello Phineas, is anybody home?”

“Besides me, nobody. Mom and Dad are at work and Ferb is out somewhere that I don’t know of and Perry, well...you know he disappears during the day. But what brings you here?”

“My mother is out and I’m bored at home alone so I was wondering if I can just hang out here with you for a bit?” 

“Yeah, come on in.” Baljeet went to the living room while I went in the kitchen to make some popcorn. As I was making it, my step-brother entered my mind, causing me to blush. When I got to the living room, Baljeet had a smirk on his face. “Uhh...what’s with the smirk?

“You’re blushing. Crush on your British step-brother?” Baljeet’s question made me go as red as my hair.

“How..how did you know?” I asked, shock running through my mind.

“Easy. The way you look at him and how you act around him.” I was scared, was Baljeet going to stop being my friend? But his expression softened once he looked at me. “Phineas, I’m not going to hate you because you’re gay or you have a crush on your step-brother. Heck, I’m bisexual and I have a crush on Buford.”

“I appreciate that but how do you know that I’m gay?”

“You never had any feelings for any girl.” I laughed.

“Touché. By the way, you have a crush on Buford?”

“Yep, I’m telling him tomorrow.”

“Good luck!”

“Thanks Phineas, you too.”

The next day

Mom and Dad had gone out for a while and left me and Ferb home alone. It was kind of scary being at home alone with the boy I’ve had a crush on for four years but, it was also enjoyable. As me and Ferb were watching TV on yet another rainy day, I started to bite my fingers and Ferb seemed to notice. 

“Phin, you okay? Is there something that I need to know?” 

“Promise you won’t hate me?”

“Of course.” I let out a heavy sigh.

“Ferb...I’m gay.” Ferb smiled softly.

“I accept you, Phin.”

“You do?” Ferb nodded.

“Yep, in fact, I’m bisexual.”

“Which means you’re attracted to both boys and girls?”

“Yeah however, I’m more attracted to boys.”

“That’s fine, you’re allowed to love who you want.”

“True.” Ferb gave me a hug after we came out to each other but I still need to find the courage to tell him that I have a crush on him.

Later that day

The rain had stopped so Ferb went out with Buford while I was left home alone. I was in my room, on my laptop, searching more about my sexuality when I heard footsteps. The door opened and revealed my sister so I quickly shut my laptop.

“Hey Phin.”

“Hey sis.” 

“What were you doing on your laptop?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” I said nervously. Candace walked over and took the laptop from me. I hid my face, afraid of what she would have to say.

“Phineas, it’s okay. I accept you!”

“You..you do?” She nodded.

“Phin, I’m bisexual so why would I hate you for being gay?”

I smiled softly. “That’s true.” Candace then wrapped me in a hug, feeling guilty for what she’s done.

“I’m sorry for forcing you to come out like this.”

“It’s okay.”

“Who have you told?”

I pondered for a moment before responding. “I’ve told Isabella, Baljeet, Ferb, and now, you.” 

“When do you think you’ll tell Mom and Dad?”

“I don’t know.”

“You tell them on your own terms, I won’t force you.” 

“Thanks.”

“No problem little brother. I have to go, I’ll see you later.”

“See ya sis.”

Later, at dinner

As me, Ferb, and our parents were eating dinner, I felt like I needed to tell my parents about my sexuality but I wasn’t sure how I should come out to them. I was so nervous that I just couldn’t eat anything. My mom had noticed that I wasn’t eating my dinner so she confronted me.

“Phineas, you aren’t eating your dinner. Is everything alright?” 

My dad was also concerned about me, so he was also wondering what I wasn’t eating dinner.

“Son, you okay?” I started to shake slightly so Ferb grabbed my hand, giving me an assuring smile. I let out a deep sigh.

“Mom, Dad...I’m gay.” I cast my head downwards, ready for the yelling but it never came. Mom put her hand on mine with a reassuring smile, my dad doing the same.

“Sweetie, we accepted your sister so we accept you. We love you no matter what.” I sighed in relief. I had told my entire family my sexuality and two of my three friends, even though Baljeet already knew I was gay. I just need to tell Buford and then tell Ferb about how I feel about him. 

Two days later

“Hey Dinnerbell, in love with Ferb and gay?” I jumped as I heard Buford’s voice come from behind.

“Buford! Don’t scare me!”

Buford chuckled. “Sorry. But anyways, are you in love with Ferb and gay.” I hid my blushing face in the blueprint I was holding. “I knew it!”  
I was shocked, Buford AND Baljeet knew I was in love with Ferb? “How did you know?” I asked, my face still red as a tomato. 

“Dude, it was easy. The way you look at him and how you act around him, it was all too easy.”

“That’s what Baljeet said a couple days ago!” 

‘I bet. He came over to my house yesterday and told me how he felt about me and you know what I did?”

“What?”

“I kissed him. Tell Ferb how you feel about him on your own terms, I won’t rush you.’

“Thanks Bufe.”

Later that day…

I sighed and rubbed my arm, now was going to be the time I tell Ferb how I feel about him. After Ferb was done brushing his teeth, he came into our room and saw that I had a nervous expression. 

“Phin, is everything okay? You already came out to me, is there something else you needed to tell me?”

I nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Ferb, I...I love you but not like brotherly, I want to be in a relationship with you, hold your hand, be with you all the time, and be with you for the rest of my life.” Ferb gave me a concerned look. “It’s okay if you don’t love me back, I’ll-” My sentence was cut off as Ferb gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“Phineas, I love you the same way.” My face went as red as my hair as Ferb let out a small laugh. “Oh Phin, you’re so cute.” 

“So...does this mean-.”

“We’re boyfriends? Of course, why wouldn’t we?” Ferb said as he gave a soft kiss to my lips. 

“Hey Ferb?”

“Yeah?”

“Can...can you sleep with me tonight?” Ferb nodded as we walked over to my bed. As Ferb got into bed, he put an arm around me while I put my head in the crook of his neck. We’re going to have to work out this relationship but for now, this is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this cute little one-shot! It was my first one and I think I did great! I plan on making more of these later on! See you later, bye! ~Aurora


End file.
